Auscultation (based on the Latin verb auscultare “to listen”) is known as a process of listening to the internal sounds of the body and has historically been performed with stethoscopes. Auscultation is performed for the purposes of examining body systems such as the circulatory and respiratory systems such as to listen to heart and breath sounds, as well as the gastrointestinal system or bowel sounds.
In addition, healthcare costs continue to increase, and U.S. healthcare cost are approximately $2.5 T per year. If 10% of the cost comes from regular checkups by primary physicians, its cost will be $250 B in the US and $1 T in the world. The analytics of health data from health sensors can decrease the healthcare cost in an individual level and in a world level. The example embodiments of the invention as described below at least provide a novel stethoscope with an improved design which can communicate health care data with healthcare analytics systems in order to interpret the health care data and provide real-time healthcare monitoring, early diagnosis, and warnings.